Anaconda Attack
Anaconda Attack is a turn based strategy puzzle game where you must try and survive as long as possible against a never ending onslaught of deadly snakes! Make the anacondas collide with each other to defeat them, and make sure they don't collide with you, otherwise it's game over. Watch out for the red anacondas that can move twice as fast as the green ones! Collect treasure for bonus points, pick up bombs to blow up your enemies and use your teleportation abilities to survive as best you can. Aim for a high score and see how far you can get against the overwhelming attack of the anacondas! Instructions Anaconda Attack creates a file called 'AASTATS' to save your high score and stats. The file is loaded when the game starts. To save your high score and stats press the X button when at the title screen. Press the A button when at the title screen to start the game. Controls: D-Pad: move the cursor (the blue square) around your character. Point it in the direction of where you want to move, then press the A button to move in that direction. To stand still for one turn, move the cursor onto your character and press the A button. A: Move in the direction the cursor is pointing B: Random Teleport Y: Safe Teleport X: Wait for the End L: Turn grid lines on/off (playing with the grid on can help you to see exactly how far the anacondas are from you and can be used to better judge where to move next) R: Use a bomb The aim in each stage is to defeat all the enemy anacondas by making them collide with each other. When two or more anacondas collide they will explode - the resulting explosion remains on the screen and is fatal to both other anacondas and the player. If an anaconda collides with the player, it's game over! The anacondas will always advance towards the player via the most direct route possible, they lack intelligence which you should use to your advantage! When you move, the anacondas will also move. This game is turn based and you can take as long as you need to consider your next move. Green anacondas move one space per turn, while the deadlier red anacondas move two spaces. If all anacondas are defeated, the player will advance to the next stage, with even more anacondas in pursuit! Play continues until the player is killed - remember that you only get one life in this game! Try to get as high a score as possible and reach the highest stage you can! You can press the B button to teleport to a random location in the stage, but beware that it may place you directly on top of or in the path of an anaconda! You can random teleport as many times as you want. Teleporting counts as a move, so the anacondas will move after you teleport. Press the Y button to use a safe teleport. Safe teleports will always place you in a non-fatal location, and it doesn't count as a move, so the anacondas won't move after you teleport. You begin the game with 3 safe teleports but can earn more by using the 'Wait for End' ability. You can have a maximum of 20 safe teleports at any one time. Press the X button to activate the 'Wait for End' ability: You will no longer be able to move and the anacondas will automatically advance towards you. Any anacondas defeated while waiting will be worth double points and you'll gain a safe teleport for each one! However you will only get the points and the safe teleports if you clear the stage - if you are killed while waiting you receive nothing. Note that when you activate 'Wait for End' any remaining treasure or bombs on the screen will be destroyed. Press the R button to use a bomb, you begin the game with 3 bombs and can find more by picking them up when they occasionally appear in the stages. When you use a bomb, an explosion will go off, destroying anything in the 8 spaces surrounding your character. You can hold a maximum of 10 bombs. Collect treasure scattered around the stages for bonus points. Scoring: Green Anaconda: 10 points Red Anaconda: 20 points Treasure: 100 points Points for Green and Red Anacondas are doubled while using 'Wait for End'. Changelog Version 1.1 *Released 3 December 2013 - fixes glitch in snake collision and streamlined the code for snake movement. Also altered sound effects for game over/new high score. Version 1.0 *Initial Release 18 November 2013 Future Plans Videos and Screenshots AAtitlescreen.jpg|Title Screen photo-5.JPG|Beware the deadly anacondas! photo-6.JPG|Use the grid to help you determine your enemies moves more clearly AnacondaAttack_img4.JPG|Try not to let the enemies overwhelm you! AnacondaAttack_img5.JPG|Collect treasure for bonus points and go for the high score! Download QR codes for Anaconda Attack v1.1 ------------------------------------> License "No license applied as of now." Notes If you enjoy Anaconda Attack, please try my other Petit Computer games, Repeat!, Mined Your Step!, Jump & Jump and Tales from the Labyrinth Credits Programmed by GS __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Strategy Category:Puzzle